Google Translate:The Lightning Thief
by LovelyReader109
Summary: I put the first chapter of the lightning thief through several layers of google translate, hope you like! And please review, I want to know if I should do it again.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I did the first chapter of _The Lightning Thief_ through a few layers of Google Translate. It was, in order, Spanish, Latin, German, French, Italian and Greek. Then I translated it back to English. Here you go guys! Hope you like it.**

I do not want to Metis.

If you think you can not be , because what we read , my advice is to say , now you can close this book. I believe that everything you see , you, the father or mother of your birth , and try to live a normal life .

This means dangerous blood. It's scary . Most of the time , were killed by the ingratitude and pain can procure him some great .

If you think a child love reading fiction . Read. The fact that you are not jealous , is that when it comes to faith .

But if you recognize the convergence of mass, that is - stop reading now . For us. And they have a point , you know it's only a matter of time before they come to hear you .

I'm not saying that I have seen .

My name is Percy Jackson.

Twelve years ago , I was born . Until a few months ago , my students in college Yancy, was troubled by the private school for children in New York State .

I was in turmoil , and a kid from the flock ?

This is done . Could be.

I could make life difficult for those small to try to start, but someone has started badly when finally in the sixth grade , took the class path of Manhattan - twenty children - and the mind , the cause of the Metropolitan Museum of Art search yellow school bus to the Roman period the teacher on the platform .

It appears again . Most of these visits Yancy.

But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher under the direction of travel , so that confidence .

In the second half , engine, Mr. Brunner was in a wheelchair . If thinning hair , scruffy jacket tweed, felt the need of coffee , backed by attaching and beard . There are many things you can think of is , but the kind of stories in games and allow us to fight a joke . I had to put up with this great collection of Roman arms , and a teacher who does not sleep alone.

I thought the Internet. Certainly not once a problem , I hoped .

Boy, was I wrong .

View trips , bad things happen to me. While he was in fifth grade , and an accident , for example , if we have. Saratoga plane , a revolutionary turmoil of war , I do not get a school bus , and of course is the airport . Earlier, in his fourth year at school , with swimming pool behind the scenes sea cholesterol , I hit the wrong kind of got a little style tanks gate . " And the third. . . You get the idea .

This trip was decided to be good.

Until the city of Nancy Bobofit allow freckled friend can go wild pieces grilled peanut butter sandwiches Grover kleptomaniac .

Grover was an easy target . It was fine . The fire is gone . Always do different things in place , and show that there are only a few things at the beginning of sixth graders with a beard on chin acne . Moreover , it was not bad. But this requires a Memorandum of Understanding with any kind of heart disease , had muscular legs . Went bad , like every step funny , but not silly . Have you seen enchiladas day in the canteen can free path .

Nancy brown hair , threw bundles Sandwich, connect Bobofit and I know that now he could do nothing to test. And I said , if the university is death , what is wrong is unlikely to speak, or that happened , the suspension of the table as you go.

" They will kill you ," I whispered .

Churches Grover. "Option . Prefers peanut butter . "

He dodged another food Nancy .

"That 's all. " He wanted to get up, but Grover went to my throne .

" It is an experiment ," he said . " Do you know if you are responsible . "

And in retrospect, I have given my right arm and Bobofit Nancy . At school , the destruction would have been exposed had to go on the screen .

Mr. Brunner was here .

He sat there until a wheelchair in the eyes of all , we bring you eco galleries , signs of black glass , marble , or old man , full of autumn was a golden hue.

For me, this is killing thousands of years before and distance.

We gather about four feet from the column for Great Sphinx from above, put it, says the memorial in the temple of our time with the young woman. It reminds us that the carvings on the sides. I have heard , because it is very interesting , but all spent talking to me , and said they had already closed the teacher chaperone , and Mrs. Dodd: give me the eye.

This was little , always wore a black leather jacket math teacher Mrs. Dodd of Georgia , too , and 50 years . And that is to see , to drive a Harley right into your wardrobe is pretty average . Yancy has half of last year came math teacher had a nervous breakdown.

On the first day , loved how natural and Mrs. Dodd, Nancy Bobofit the devil they produce. This curve with finger said, " Now , honey , " the truth of the school after one month delay would be sweet , I know.

And it came to pass , as they do , the old math measure Replies book in the middle of the night , and have not said Mrs Dodd Grover man . He looked very serious. "You're absolutely right "

Mr. Brunner talks about the art of the Greeks , a funeral .

In short , the boy naked Nancy Bobofit around the temple , I turned and smiled at me and said , " Why "

Important as I came .

And the worst of the group. Mr. Brunner finished .

"Mr. Jackson ," he said , "it was for me at all? "

Red face . And he said : "The Lord . "

Mr. Brunner, like I said , from the lists of the temple . " Perhaps the image you want to say ? "

I felt a wave of relief sculpture that really recognizes . " Thank you, eat such as Kronos, is not it ? "

"Yes ," said Brunner, is not disclosed. " And this ... "

" Well ... " torture brain remember . " Kronos was the king of the gods , and - "

"God ," asked Mr. Brunner.

" Titan " I am the ' only solution . . " ... And let the guys who are not gods , so that Cronus ate his wife one child was still a hidden God gave Kronos a rock to eat then the room would rise with Jupiter , " - wrong , father Cronus spit brothers .

Book "eeew" girls behind me .

" - And for this reason , among the gods , and the mass of the Titans ," I said , " and the winner of the gods . "

It's crazy now .

I whispered Bobofit Mark, a friend , "What do you mean to office life , if we use our customers , why , I wonder , the son of Saturn eating . " .

" And because Mr. 13" Brunner said , "Miss Bobofit those items that do not care for life "

"Busted", said Grover.

" Be quiet , " hissed Nancy sees the bright red hair .

Nancy, but I do not. Have you been told that you care Mr. Brunner. Radar and ears .

I thought the question and my shoulders . " I do not know , sir. "

By " seeing " . K. Brunner, studied art . "And I think that half of Mr. Jackson. Mix mustard and wine , God is the food that Kronos lead the other five children are immortal , increases stomach to digest the Titans completely live without. Redeem The remaining enemy Tartarus , the darkest part of the scythe . Note that time , dinner , happy. Marcus Dodd, joined us "

And such , I went and her daughter on her back , men horns with each other , and - certainly makes Doo.

Grover and Mr. Brunner is important to note that it was said : "Jackson is the internet . "

I knew that would happen .

LEAD Grover said. And I turned to Mr. Brunner. " My Lord ? "

Many shot Brunner, had faced - was able to see all the brown eyes and a thousand years.

"The demand for this purpose it is necessary to say , " Thank you, said Brunner.

" Many of the Titans ? "

"Life . Businesses and study with him . "

"O".

"What is for me," he said , "is very important. Hoping done. Take the best way to Percy Jackson. "

It was angry , so I pressed .

And " dressed in the armor of the Romans , who went to a tournament is a little" cold , the days of the company , and " what you want " for us, on behalf of the brand, Crete, Greece , and money , everything that was there, and executed her mother, and worshiped God. , Even if Mr. Brunner, however , with dyslexia , the decision for the rest of what he did, and maybe do not want to have dirty and my care 100 also not as good so do not expect me to review the better. . and all, to hear the truth , it could be, let alone write correctly .

I tried , but the bronze is harder , mumbled something about the girl , but it was the funeral of Mr. Brunner time taken.

He spoke , and eat dinner .

It was in front of his feet sex lakes where you can see to walk along Fifth Avenue collected .

The head of a violent storm hovering over me, and the dark clouds would have seen in the city life . I thought that global warming or something, that fate was a rainstorm that Christ in New York State . We had a huge snow storm , running, flash . There is no doubt that in this case , the Linux blowing a whirlwind ,

She appeared not to notice . This threw Columba Luncheables some guys have any questions. Nancy Bobofit BAG THIEF , until the girl out of the bag , and for this reason , Ms. Dodd has not seen .

Grover sitting by the spring of others. If one of you should also believe and know that it has been in other parts of the school of all who were not of us , the losers of the school .

By " generation ," Grover asked.

"No," I said . . " I do not want only that, even if sometimes my Brunner - ways .. I'm not "

Neither time Grover. It was going to seen'm deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said , "I prefer? "

The appetite is not very large, but the point is driving too.

Fifth Avenue has seen cabins river , my mother and I thought that the men , leaving only a small , sat Uptown. You have not seen in fashion . And then I would jump in a taxi home on a whim . And kissed me and was happy to have around , but you will be confused and at the same time . Yancy sent me to call me that , maybe , but the other six in the sixth , he returned to the same school . I can not stand and mourning for the show .

Mr. Brunner parked on the basis of the existing ramp access . They wanted to eat celery and when he read the paperback . While a back seat red umbrella in case anything table-driven .

I wanted to write and develop a sandwich , which for me was already at home with Nancy Bobofit distorted , friend - I think I'm tired of the flight , but also for tourists - his own , and we mean placing a symposium in Bay Grover.

" 10 ." He smiled with teeth braces . Freckles was gold, the same as when any kind of liquid , in one of his eyes painted with antimony Cheetos.

Efforts to remain calm . He said the school million plane. " Count to ten, take control of your mind , " the mind , crazy , too . Enter meltwater.

What you do not remember , but the next thing I knew, and I sat on his victory Fountain Nancy screaming , "Percy pushed ? "

Mrs. Dodd material for us.

Some children whisper : " Did you see - "

" - Water - "

" - And the love with her : - "

I do not know what to say. I know that everything was in trouble .

It was not as bad as Mark Dodd, is a sign of understanding , promised a new look at the same pain , lakes role of the cat , etc. , to increase Mrs. Dodd, speak against me . The fire was in the eye of traffic HAD, was Wartesemesterfür all .

" Well, only - "

" I know," I whispered . " This month the reader . "

What can I say , no.

"I came , " said Mrs. Dodd.

' Resistance ' and asked Grover. " But I do . Driven".

And she looked at him , surprised . Not trying to believe. Mrs. Dodd, Grover feared death.

And his eyes on him, so as to whiskery chin trembled .

"I do not think so , Mr. Underwood," she said.

" But - "

" - It is - to stay in this area . "

Grover looked .

" A good man ," I said . "We're trying . "

" Honey ," Mrs. Dodd do evil against me . " Now " .

Nancy Bobofit pocket .

We promise that we will kill them , afford me since, you see. And I turned to one that is yet to Dodd. Ministry of Tourism was the head of the stairs to get impatient gesture .

How so fast ?

I have many things , the time when sleeping , or brain , and then I will lose something while working as a dark street and left the room for at least one game after . And he said, this is the part of the directors ADHD game , which is the interpretation of the brain.

1 is not so sure .

I tried Mrs. Dodd

Grover looked half - step. Many cutting between the eyes , pale skin and was looking for a way to Brunner, Mr. Brunner, wants what is happening , but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel .

And I live. Mrs. Dodd returned . For the building , but also in the inner part .

Well , I am. Why is pain at the Mark went to the store to buy the gift of my new there.

But it seems that now .

And he followed her into the depths , Mt. Finally , they were together at the rear of the Greek and Latin .

Apart from us, is that vain .

Mrs. Dodd, crossed his arms and stood in front of a Greek gods Marmorfriesder. Unfortunately , the sound is the neck like a lion roaring .

I was without the noise . It s strange to be " a teacher , especially Mrs. Dodd. Something about how the frieze as the best. . .

"Ask us and make honey ," he said .

He saved me . And he replied : "Yes , ma'am . "

She pulled the sleeves of leather robes . " You can get away with it? "

Look at the crazy eyes . But the problem is .

For them, the teacher is too full of fears. You give me these things .

I said , «I - I am a strong woman . "

The sound of construction.

" Why not fools , Percy Jackson," said Dodd. "It's only a matter of time before discovered. Praise and less pain . "

I do not know what that means.

We found that they think could be sold by the Apple Store Warehouse candy. A work from the Internet is now might think that Tom Sawyer, I had to go out of the structure and the shame of having to take . Or at least , I had the book.

' Well ' , "he said.

"Lord , I am not ... "

" Thank you " and talked to the network, coal eyes . " He spread his fingers , time turned into claws . Strata D ' in a big leather wings . Because it was not human . Crumpled old who was known coupe yellow with bat wings , teeth , nails and bones , and ribbons were .

But it is a stranger .

Many Brunner, who was there before, on wheels with a pin from a chair , just before the lake into enemy hands project .

"What, I Percy», he said, and threw his pen in the air .

Dodd woman for me .

If released, and felt he hath anointed me , slipped into the air , reducing ear. Got a pen in the air , but when I'm not wings . He put the sword - Mr. Brunner is the sword of air , and one day , it is still in the tournament .

But Mrs. Dodd touch me when it comes to her.

The Lord of the cell was . He shook hands with the sword almost evil .

The bark of these things are " for me ! "

He threw for me .

Panic throughout the body . Only nature is made that was made for me, and had a sword .

Metal touched his shoulder and let a body of water. So hard !

Mrs. Dodd was a sand castle , has the power of oxygen . Assumed , and the yellow dust in the steam room , but none of the noise of death and the smell of sulfur and clean air , as if she continues to see two bright red eyes .

When he was alone .

The pin was in my hands .

Mr. Brunner. No more from me .

My hands are still shaking. Why not magic mushrooms for lunch or pronounced unclean.

What would happen if one day ?

And he left .

It started raining .

Grover was sitting by the fountain with a clear head football Tented. Nancy was still Bobofit is the depth of the source, the issue of dissatisfaction , ugly colored friends . This saw me and said , " Oh, Mrs. Kerr blows ass . "

And I said , " Who ? "

" Our Lord . Duh "

I ignored it. We, more than a woman's name Kerr. The reason I asked Nancy, said.

Developed with the tower .

What was Grover Mrs. Dodd.

He said , " Who ? "

Then when he says , and he stopped and looked at me , saw that it was .

" This is not funny , it continues , " he said. "It's great. "

Thunder in the head , I do not .

I saw a red umbrella Mr. Brunner sitting reading a book , if not moving.

And it came to him.

It seemed a little " distracted. " But this is my pen . Shape Letter and give their own future Jackson on the Internet . "

The capitulation . But I do not even understand.

" Sir, " he said , "Where is Mrs. Dodd"

He looked at me blankly . " Who ? "

" The other chaperone . Mrs. Dodd Masters various issues . "

The frowned and leaned forward and looked a bit " worried . " Last year , Ms. Dodd and not as you go. To my knowledge , never been to college Mrs. Dodd Yancy. "


	2. Chapter 2

**So I got like three reviews in 3 hours, which for me is a lot. Because I don't get noticed a lot. So here you go! I decided to only do Latin, French and Greek from now on, because German keeps messing up the punctuation. Enjoy!**

I used sometimes strange, but usually quickly. This most twenty-four/seven imagination can. For the remainder of the school year, it was fun to have some deceived you all, it seemed. And the disciples did as if the whole and the whole to know that Ms. Kerr - a blonde, a vivid I have ever in my life, even at the end of the earth, I saw a bus came on our trip - great - bed, he was Director with all these things.

Every so often mention Mrs. Dodd increases everyone should be, provided that it is the journey that I am confessed looked.

We must believe almost - Mrs. Dodd was born.

Almost.

Grover, but not without me. Dodd named for him, as he was reluctant to say that for them, it was not. I was in my bed.

This occurs. For some organizations.

For we believe that there are those days of long ago, but at night, skin with greenhouses and visions of Mr. Dodd wake in the wings of the cold.

What monster is an ongoing weather conditions, which not only me. The next day, when said of heaven blew a dormitory window. And after a few days, but one that went down in storm identified between HudsonValley YancyAcademy miles in circumference. Study of the effects of social class, we studied a small plane suddenly downloads base year to the ocean.

Most of the time, I started to feel cranky and irritable. Slippage ds my degree is, as mentioned above. And when I was still Bobofit Nancy and her friends. I sent the fleet, almost in the backyard.

Finally, when the teacher asked me to study English D. million new tires at the trial, they say. I called an old drunkard. I do not know what that meant, but the welfare of animals.

In fact, my mother sent a letter to the editor, which makes it official: YancyAcademy not be invited to the next.

Well, that's me. Until the end.

I'm homesick.

Early in a room with my mother who wanted to be at the top of the east, lies hidden a fool, even if he had to go to public school and, with his stick disarmed parties.

And yet ... I worked Yancy This is what I want. My opinion is sleeping pine aroma with a window on the River Hudson. Wow, I was a newspaper Grover who was a good friend, even if it is a little strange. I'm afraid I would live years after me.

I am immune Latin class as well - how well the faith of Mr. Brunner is the day of the tournament is crazy.

Start with once a week, english is not known study. Mr. Brunner told me about this issue should not be forgotten, and life to death. Why I am not sure, however, I began to think I would.

And there was evening before my end, and I was so frustrated, I threw in Greek mythology, Cambridge Dormitory for me. These troops had marched out of the splash page, my land, and their characters, and that if it does, the boards of eighty riding skateboards. And it came in vain that I have to go, and the duties of Charon, aware of between 50 and Polydictes and Pollux. And Latin, but a word much? Thank you.

And Joseph took the room, feeling like ants crawling around, in and through my shirt.

We heard the voice of Mr. Brunner is most severe for them, a thousand - year - old and his eyes were. Percy Jackson so many good words, I accept.

I took a deep breath. History of the book away.

He had previously asked for help from the master. Many Brunner spoke if he could give me directions. Definitely big fat low cholesterol FI is the same, that in his work. Assuming you do not want to let go YancyAcademy I have not tried.

Follow the advice of faculty offices. Now there was a large number of them would be futile Mr. Brunner is the door ajar and the dark, the only light in the room the width of the window.

I, when I heard these words in the three degrees of the Office of the door handle. Mr. Brunner question. It is certain that the voice of Grover says' worry ... Percy, sir. "

I froze.

Fowler, I have not used, but I challenge you to try to listen to an adult does not listen to a friend.

I moved.

"... This summer alone," said Grover. "You say, will settle now know that the school and learning, and -"

"Thank least rushing him is greater," said Many Brunner. "We need more young and mature."

"But I can not be idle summer solstice fatal -."

"He thought he was Grover. Whether ignorance I still do."

"The Lord, the ..."

"Fantasy" Thank Brunner this place. "From the cloud, to convince students and staff, so that will be enough."

"Sir, I'm not ... even for a gift." Grover song Voice Crack rowing. "What is the meaning of this."

"No, Grover," Mr. Brunner is a polite answer. "What am I going to put these views careful to keep close now that the remains of their own free will to live -."

In mythology, is about the book, and my hand, and the floor could be seen.

Mr. Brunner was silent.

Remember, my love, and it was back and got a book on the treadmill.

The shadow slid under the lamp in his office door mirror Brunner, the shadow of which much larger than my wheelchair, which teaches us that to have something that I saw, is like a young man suspected of a bow archer.

Opened the door, and escaped from the neighboring house.

I heard a few seconds later, the last - clop clop, clop, lessons for cutting wood, and the voice of an animal snuffling right outside the door. Great man, and stood before the face of dark glass, and then at the end.

A drop of sweat ran down my throat.

In some places there in the hallway, Mr. Brunner spoken. "Nothing," said whispered. "It is only with the nerves of winter."

"For me, actually," said Grover. "But I could have sworn ..."

"Behind the corner," said Brunner. "Have a long day of activities tomorrow."

"Do not remind me."

The lights went out, Mr. Brunner.

I was hoping in the dark, if ever.

In short, I will return to court dorm and went out to meete.

Grover ears of the bed, they study these things in the same place all night lay in a Latin dictionary.

"Hey," he said, his eyes red. "They were prepared for what we're going?"

He did not answer.

"Why do you wonder." And he thought. "Everything okay?"

"... Unfortunately, this is a good thing."

I turned my face, so he could read, and provides a variety of developers.

I want to figure seen not heard. I think they have thought of everything.

There was one thing clear: Please Brunner Grover talked about me behind my back. They thought it was a risk.

The next afternoon, three o'clock in Latin, however, the same name in Greece and all my dip out I misspelled, Mr. Brunner is inside me said.

In a moment, listening concerned, had discovered one night, but that does not seem to be difficult.

"Last year," he said. "Do not be afraid Yancy left. D ... is very good. "

The color is a little, but you still embarrassed. However, he said, the other children were able to complete the program. Nancy Bobofit smiled at me, sarcastic and very little movement in his mouth, kissing him.

I muttered DAuid "option, sir."

"I said ..." Mr. Brunner is back and say the president was uncertain to say. "This is a place that is not, for example., Time is just a fact."

Upright my eyes.

At this point, you can manipulate the wind before a teacher said that the class. A year later, which was assigned to me, as I have already waited lime, told me.

"Well," I said shakily.

"No," said Brunner. "Oh, mix all say ... What you trying to film their reaction to what is nothing to the pain -" ..

"Thank you" go lie. "I really was, my lord, guidance."

"Last year," -

But now I do not.

Finally, it should be called a bag shoved clothes.

With the other guys are a joke, and assumptions of their vacation. Together, they go hiking in Switzerland. Another about a month and more. Young offenders were with me, young man, but the rich and wicked. The leaders of their dads, and send or do. No, she had no family.

I returned in the summer, and said: What I would do for them and the city.

Tell me, what should not have been walking a summer like a dog to drink in the U.S. labor market, I would go to school to take care of the Notes, then the fall and sat where.

"Oh," asked one of the guys. "It's cool. "

Then went to the debate, since he had never.

Grover was he was afraid, he said goodbye, but as it turns out, but no. The same book, Manhattan Warren with ticket give me your attention, we have again the city walk in it.

Grover has kept the bus through the rock, was confused on the way, and ensure they pass each other. One that comes to mind when allowed to grow strong Yancy and uncertain, I would have made the mistake of acting as if he had expected. Before, I was worried about always thought. But one game in Warren.

Finally, more.

And I said, "Ask growth"

Grover jumped from his position about. "Wha - What is it?"

Night, and made my confession to hear Mr. Brunner is out.

Grover armpit eyes. "What do you mean?"

"... Oh, and not too bad. Towards the summer solstice, so it is dead?"

The grimace. "Behold, I ... Percy is worried for you to see, demons illusions about the math ..."

"Grover -"

"And you, perhaps, excessive stress or Mr. Brunner, said that Ms. Dodd that no such order not because God ..."

"Grover is really bad for them."

And ears turned pink.

Breast of his shirt, and allowed to fish and black card. "But this, although you will have this summer.

Which card is in play, dyslexic killing my eyes, and eventually becomes something like;

Grover Underwood

guardian

And the half blood hill

Long Island Books

(800) 009-0009

"What the -"

"Do not say the word" and yelped. "This is my, uh ... was the address. "

And my heart sank. Grover had a summer home. Never proved to be a most formidable wealth of other family Yancy.

"Well," I said glumly. "Yes, what will happen if you come to our house I want."

And he nodded. "... And to see if anything about me."

"What need is there for you?"

For harder than I wanted.

Grover blushed with the Adam's apple 's. "Behold, I was Perseus - the kind you need, we will."

I looked.

In every battle won, I like to keep away the tyrants. Of course, the food that I slept for a time without worry. It was he who, like me support.

"Grover", I said, "What screen"

Misuse huge betrayal. As black smoke filled the dashboard each incubation. The army and the driver touches the hounds way.

I'm rattling in a room with a list of all the leg by an Indian official said. And the remainder, with the exception of Grover.

A lot of the land in the way - to destroy a part, would be for you, if this is not posting to it. On the way to the trash tree than deposit rates. On the one hand, in the heat of the day and clear four lanes of mud that had the former was your fruit.

A considered selling things is not good: they can add red blood boxes of cherries and apples, apricots and walnuts, sugar cane, walk out to the point of complete ice bath. You only need Rocking chairs sit in the shade of a maple tree tying three old pair of stockings sexy ladies'm ever.

This is the greatness of mourning, such as socks, was, namely, socks. Lady worse for them. The one on the left, little lady. The woman in the middle of the set, or supply, and a basket of fine blue linen.

These are all women, old, with pale face, as we shall see the fruit skins, or hair, bandanna tied silver white, sticking his hands to be considered an important habit to develop.

Oz was, seemed to be good for me to love.

These things I saw, and behold, on Grover with the blood of these things depend on something that allows this. Nose twitching.

"Grover», I said. "Oh man, -"

"What we could not see it., Is not it?

"He said. Destin, huh? Commodus, these socks that have? "

"Blah, Percy. Unfortunately, it is not zero."

An elderly woman came in the middle of a great pair of forearm - with plates of gold and silver for a long time, as the clip. I heard Grover's head.

"Bus're get" for me. "I came."

"Well," I said. "This is a thousand degrees."

"I came," during which he went to the door, and distended, but stayed.

Moreover, it is still the old ladies look at me. It will reduce the average wire I swear to four lanes, cutting off circulation to listen. And two friends, right down clothing socks basketball, blue, leaving behind me, who believed that men could be - Sasquatch or Godzilla.

Bus back, the employee can not have, a sniper, a used car for vessels of the same camera. Revolt bus engine roared to life.

And consolation.

"Darn right! "And he gave the voice of the oppressor. And hit a bus when a hat." All signs back "

It's happened to go, began to feel feverish, like a river, which I took.

There is no better Grover. Verbiage teeth and sat down.

"Grover;"

"Yes?"

"What do you say?"

And their positions, stamped right sleeve of the shirt. "Last year, because you think back to the fruit bowl?"

"Sure, old ladies, what is a man among them Mrs. Dodd ... not there?"

One disc, facial expressions, but much worse than Dodd-which is the fruit of the meaning of the Lord will then begin Mrs. And he replied: "Say what I saw. "

"The arm that got the middle, and dipping his downfall."

He closed his eyes, as I have fingers and gesture, crossing himself, not geometric. Apart from me, you will get something - more.

But he said: "But, the bar, cut off the view."

"Yes. What?" But like I said, when I knew that the big ocean.

"There is," or offensive, Grover. This inch in bulk. "I do not want the other end is like."

"So What"

"I still have the sixth year. Has no importance for the sixth."

"Grover," I said, because really starting to scare me. "What do you say?"

And he said, "to walk to the bus station a home. Conjure."

He asked me what I thought it could be promising.

"Is religion or something similar? "I asked.

There are no answers.

"Grover -. Painted Enter the Capture This means, because he was about to die is it?"

He looked at each other as they were before choosing to come to me in the category of flowers, to the extent that the ark.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I think that I forgot some of it with the translator. But enjoy and review. Also, I need story ideas, so if you got any then shoot. No lemons.**

Confession time: I come quickly bus terminal Grover Camilo.

I know, I know. It was rude. But a fucking Grover my want, my death, he muttered, "What is this, never," and "What is the sixth step, however, is still"

When the bladder is sick Grover did, and it is not surprising that when throwing on the bus, once made me promise to wait, because at that time the toilet of a straight line. But wait, I have my suitcase, slipped and taxi Uptown immediately.

"And the fourth hundredth part of the East for the first time" said the driver.

Heals the words of her mother before her.

Is the name of Sally 13 is the best thing in the world, and this is the best of the most rotten theory Approves day my fall. The planes of the collapse of his parents when he died, and was raised by his uncle, who did not want much for it. Pliny the Elder wanted to be, if the need is there for college, spent the foot of the keyboard if you do not have enough money for writing, good company. Unfortunately, his uncle, and took it, and saw last year at school give way to him. After his death, when money was left behind, family and diploma.

Except when the light anytime, it would be Father.

The memory of the warm glow of this kind, perhaps, are not as bare trace of a smile. Did not my mother, because it is a report melancholia. It did not.

They are not married. And he was rich, that great things for me, and their relationship is a secret. Then one day when he is anyway, or sailed across the ocean and never come back.

In fact, the sea, my mother told me. His death. Overboard

The same thing scrip did, graduated with evening classes at the leg, and he grew up alone. He never complained when he was angry. And it is not. But I know it is not easy.

Finally, when you are married Ugliano Gabe, who started the war in the thirty-first time, they knew, and apparently true colors bring a world class. When I was young, too, the name of Gabe'm smelly. Sorry, but true. And broken in pieces: pizza participation, which looked like a big stink in the gym.

We are quite difficult for my mother's life. How smelly Gabe treatment, and through ... Many good when it is an example of the way home.

Walking through the home, you need at home mother of a small amount of hope that I have. But smelly Gabe was in the living room, Malaysia poker with your friends. ESPN TV hooked. Chips and beer cans because repentance herself on the carpet.

I can watch just a cigar, said, "You also have the house."

"Where is my mother?"

"Thanks," he said. "You already have?"

What is. Today, it is not. It's good for you. How the past six months?

Gabe put on weight. And, behold, like a clothing store for kids similarity helpless joint replacement. The top three this case should be baldness, while combing, beautiful, or agent of, so to speak.

And archers budget mega-Mart, the Queen, and put him in his house most of the time. I do not know why not fired. It only costs money to continue collecting paychecks that did make me sick cigars and beer, of course. Always think. And when I was at home, it would be for me the game quickly, what would be good things. Called the "plebeian privacy. "In other words, if my mother told me the lights of steel.

"I will not at any time," I said.

The nature of this set on sale.

Not that I'm talking about the price, I do not think Gabe greyhound, which is strange because, as we said in the smell of their home are all things.

"And he took a taxi from the bus station," he said. Or, to be paid twenty., Success, six, seven rams, to change. Expressed hope that carries its own weight under the roof of a man should be be. Four Eddie "

The Eddie is in a coffin, but for me a twinge of sympathy. "Come, let Gabe», he said. "Your child just happened. "

This is "only" Gabe repeated.

Eddie bowl buns face fell. The two men passed gas in harmony.

"Well," I said. I dug and sent agriculture cash money on the table. "We lost. "

"Thank you, it's a word, the leader!" And Jonathan cried after me. "There are so arrogant"

They closed the door and the place was not part of those who do not. Months massage, days, Gabe is "guilty". This is what the same is nothing but the study of old car magazines, who loved me, shoving the repository in my muddy boots, leaving behind the window, and do his job, so good things for him, and smell, like that of Cologne, pit water, and strong drinks and cigars.

Stripped the suitcase on the bed. Home sweet home.

In that it was more serious, worried about the smell Gabe Mrs. Dodd, and the voice of the old woman, pliers, Commitment skin.

But for the first time I saw her, she felt her legs weak. Behold, the fear of the Lord, I remembered Grover - who let me promise that I would not, I would go out of the house. I fed with a sudden chill. And here, so to speak - it - looking for me now, perhaps experiencing regarding the stairs, if during the course of their development, the horrible and dangerous claws.

My mother and I heard a voice. "Last year?"

The room, opened the door, and fear fell.

Well, you can take me to my room in a kindergarten. And luster of the eye, the color changes from light. Her skin was warm smile. The woman with long brown hair mingled with a little gray hair simple, but never this old to think. But it seems to me that all good, because it is me that does not hurt. I never heard his voice or a bad word to say to everyone, not me, or Gabe.

"Oh, Percy." And tender kiss. "I can not believe it. Ancestors of the family of Christ "

It is soft and a blue, red licorice outfit, you should feel all the best things in the world of America, and sold the rest, you can start the moment the cat at Large. A bag of Mars a lot to me ", then examples of" everything has been done at home.

We sat on the edge of the bed. When chains Blueberry attack ran through locks on all the letters of the situation. And he did not say eliminated. There seems to be worried. But I right? It was about a little boy, can it?

I told him to turn it off, and everything is yours to give secretly was very pleased.

The other part Gabe yelled, "Hey Sally - a bean dip, huh?"

1 by the number of teeth on my tight.

My mother is the most beautiful woman in the world. Now we have brought him to a rich man, he did not want to make Gabe.

For this, I tried to test optimistic about the future of YancyAcademy. By the way, I told him that I was before. This year lasted almost Celtics. I want to make new friends. I want to do well in English. And really, if there were no wars of the school, which is wrong. I liked YancyAcademy. In fact, I did. I put the good of the Chinese year, I had to persuasion. Began his neck, and what Mr. Brunner Grover. Nancy Bobofit and, behold, it was not so bad.

Unfortunately, the terrace is the museum to ...

"What" I asked my mother. Eyes drew his conscience and trying to get the secrets. "Does it make you afraid of something?"

"I will never, given".

I felt bad lying. And I would like to say to Mrs. Dodd, with three old ladies stupid myth, but it will do.

He pursed lips. I knew to keep, but do not push.

"I will make you surprised he said. "Blue Sand".

Next to me. "Montauk"

"For three nights -. Coverage of the same '

"When"

Laughs. "At the same time, it can change."

And I do not think so. But final two summers Gabe said: No, my mother and I, because enough money Montauk.

Growled Gabe opening "bean dip, Sally Do not you think?"

Iron I wanted, but knew my mother and my eyes have understood when presented: for some time, Gabe nice to have. In fact, the Montauk for years and forgave him the debt. And here we want to achieve.

"I am the way, and honey," said Gabe. "And the right way. "

In the eyes of little Gabe was obtained. "The way? Course, as too heavy are you?"

"I know," I whispered. "I'm not going to. "

"It is, indeed," said the mother evenly. "Your stepfather is to pay attention to money. »S All. Come on, "he says," is not Gabriel, is full of bean dip. Soak the author of seven years, I promise you place enough. Guacamole. cream. and projects. "

Gabe softened slightly. "So this is money ... clothes for your trip budget, is not it?"

"That's so, honey," said her mother.

"And the back of the car, and no other source."

"You should be careful."

Gabe striped double chin. "If this is the case is that it could run in seven layer hollow poker is a game ... and maybe if kids apology you treated me."

The results of a job waiting for me I thought it was. Have you participated in a week to sing.

But my mother warned them not to eyes still fierce anger.

How to cope? I wanted to hear. Why cares?

"Sorry," I whispered. "I know that his brother manage your poker repent. Rates return to the game."

Gabe dropped eyes. His head is as the period during which the offer was a problem playing against me.

"Yes," the decree.

He returned to school.

"Hello, my own," my mother said. "Now is Montauk ... well, you tell me more you forget, is not it?"

For a while I took care of his eyes saw - Grover bus in fear with which I had seen in the United States - felt too was no match for the cold, my mother, as it was in the air.

And returned her smile, and I can have a wide range of disappointed. He went, her hair disheveled, and seven - Gabe layer of immersion.

An hour later, we were ready to leave.

You are taking a break from poker Gabe tug my mother to keep a dynamic balance. And kept constant dysentery, and the groans of agreement with him in the kitchen - what is more, the '78 Camaro - for every weekend.

"There is nothing to scratch the car, the child's brain", the latter responsible for preventing me to see for yourself. "Nobody has a small scratch."

It could be improved. 1 12. Because, however, does not refer to Gabe. If like seagull bad for the railway bridge on a bend in the road.

He was bent wood have seen, what I've done, the madness unfold. Gabe at the door, and I will move the hand, I saw the bus Grover, some bad, most clearly in hand, clawed hands, my, and the movement of Gabe rush. Close the doors closed, and a stubborn screen flocked to the groin and put it on the stairs, with the flight, which was shot from a gun. It was an accident or sports for the poles to remain a strong wind is great, but could not find it.

Here is a step towards the Camaro and my mother.

The pain from the very tip, a cabin on the south by the sea just off Long Island. It was a bit faded pastel curtain between Noah What dunes. Take all the time, and this was in the office on spiders, and cold for most, is also the sea to swim through

I loved him.

When I was a kid, I would cost. My mother is very great. Pretty, but do not know where it was only on the beach. Where was the father of the meeting.

As you get closer to Montauk, and seemed to grow less than the care and work of the end of the year before him. The eye color of the sea

We here in the West, all the windows of the cabin, and went to the custom, the way of the game. Then Daniel went to the shore and gulls eat cereal brands in blue, purple, and smashed jelly beans, candy blue saltwater, and other samples were rare, and my mother.

Blue bread explanation.

Behold, my mother and both Gabe was not. For them, these things are a struggle that a small amount of force seen in. But when she ate came out of nowhere for my mother. Baked blue birthday. He has been involved in a blueberry smoothies. Buy corn chips, and blue, and the blue house pastry. That is - when, according to his name, nor the girl, Jackson, Ms. themselves Ugliano, he said, but - what is the reason, it is not entirely naive Gabe. Because he is a rebellious spirit, like me.

When night fell, we draw. But only roast hot dogs and marshmallows. When I was allowed to play the child's parents have died in a plane crash before returning. He said he wanted to write books, at any time, since it is sufficient, leaving the year, the price of the cat.

And finally what is always on my mind, I had the courage, when we ask questions about our Montauk - his father. The mother stopped. I thought you wanted to say, is always the same, but never had heard enough.

"And, of course, Percy», he said. "Big, beautiful and strong., However, the kind of heart. Niger have, you know green eyes."

Jelly beans come out of the blue, the official site of candy in the whole bag. "I want to see that it could not, for their pains. Proud of him."

I wondered, as I said. What a great thing for me, a hyperactive dyslexic child, 500 + report card, will be expelled from school for a year, and for six years in the sixth.

"How many are the days of the years were, I asked myself.", I say let ... "

They watched the flames. "And it came to me as one when he is in a summer day, Percy. Right here on this beach. These things, and he poured oil."

"Since then, however, he knew me, kid ...".

"I do not 'honey'. He was looking know football, I have never seen. Before that, I will leave. "

What they want, which was instead ... I remember something. A moon warm glow softens. A smile.

Because I knew, got my prescription always. The mother of the fault is my own I never said, but it was known, however, is true. In fact, it seems to me ... to himself that he would certainly never

Angry father felt. Maybe it was an animal, which can be propelled to marry the intestine, however, do not trip, I fought with my mother. , Left to us, and we stuck with smelly Gabe.

"Let me go, that you may have?" Asked. "They are responsible for"

Marshmallow fire.

"I do not know, sweetie." His voice was great. "But what ... so if you want."

"Because I do not mind if I do? "And they both want to be as soon as possible to the top.

My mother, with tears in my eyes. Hand clenched tightly. "Oh Percy, I do not -. Would honey" your Tis .. I am sending you. "

Many Brunner said the word, reminded me - Yancy the best for me to leave.

"I'm not normal," I said.

"You say that because you would like Percy., But you do not know what your price.'ll YancyAcademy enough thought is. Lastly, I want to be safe."

"From what?"

They met my eyes, and that came back to me the memory of the store - is-all things, scary things that ever happened to me, some of which I was tempted to forget.

In the third category, in my opinion, in a trench coat was black with playground. To call the police and insisted that the scribes and rapid decision and gone, and he does not believe, with extensive petasatus and the man had one eye in the middle of.

And before him - a memory very soon. Directories in me, and I was like an accident, for example, the master woke up in his bed, which was the snake. My mother and cried with a loud voice, and when he came to me, every time you find it, play with myself, are broken, do not know how to strangle to death with a meat NCAA trap developed a scaly hands I .

At school, it is safe for the person, something untoward had happened, and would shake forced.

Do not tell anyone about my mother and me up, and wrist women Old and New Mrs. Dodd in the museum of the arts, the imagination of the fate of my math teacher will split the sword in dust. Me, I have told you.


End file.
